Sheppard and Alice in Wonderland
by Sheppard Coyote
Summary: A girl named Alice Falls down a Rabbit Hole. a guy named Sheppard goes through the Looking Glass. they both end up in Wonderland. how will they get out?
1. Ch1 the Rabbit Hole, the Looking Glass

Sheppard and Alice in Wonderland

Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole, Through the Looking Glass

**(Alice's POV)**

"Alice! Alice! ALICE! WHERE ARE YOU!" shouted my mother as she had walked up and down the stairs of the house. "im in here Mother!" i had said is had played with my cat Diana. my name is obviously Alice. i am 14 years old and today was a party for Ms. Evans. she had just been proposed by Mr. Reevs. i was suppose to show up even though i don't want to go for today, but my mother insisted. "Alice? Where is that nice blue dress i had bought you?" she referring to the blue dress that i never liked. "i dont like it mother!" i shouted hoping that she wouldn't make me wear it. "I dont care if you like it or hate it my dear, YOU PUT ON THAT DRESS!" she shouted as she left. "I'm so sorry you had to hear that diana." the little cat had meowed at me which had made me feel good.

**(Sheppard's POV)**

"come on now!" i said as i ran about the Tardis console. i had flipped switches and pulled levers and pressed every button i could find. "thats it! come on now! ha!" i said as she landed. the Tardis landed in a yard. it was a big yard. well thats what i saw on the screen. i stepped out. and it was a BIG yard. probably acres and acres of land. at the start was a big big house. probably bigger than the inside of my tardis control room. i shut the door and locked it. "hmm must be a Victorian House... but if it is then i douht the would let me in as i am with my regualar outfit. i continued to walk towards the house. i heard yelling and screaming as if someone was purposfully yelling at someone for something wrong. "excuse me" i said to a man dessed in a petticoat. what was a petticoat any ways? "uh who lives there?" i said hoping to get an answer. "that house belngs to Lady Christina and her daughter Alice." he said. i got wide-eyed. "Alice? tell me is she blonde?" i asked again. "yes she is, but now she is missing." he said as he proceeded onwards. "missing?" i said as i looked at the house.

i soon walked up into the house hoping to not find Lady Christina. i stopped a maid. "excuse me, where is Alice's room?" i asked. "over there, down the hall, and take a right." she said. i ran down the hall and in then took a right. "ok lets see now." i looked around her room and i found a cat there. "hello... can you be quiet for me?" i couldnt tell because of all the fur but i think the cat was smilling at me. "ok then." i pressed my fingers against the glass to observe it. "you must believe it is there" i whispered to myself. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" a voice called out. i jolted from the yelling. "inspector John Smith, known as Sheppard from Scotland Yard" i pulled out a wallet which had a blank sheet of paper to me but to her it was my id. i love that Physcic Paper. "ok Sheppard, now what are you doing in Alice's room?" she shouted again. "investigating." i said again. "i need some privacy if you dont mind, wait!" i said before she left. "bring me the very last person, and mean VERY LAST person who saw Allice." i demanded and then she left.

a few hours later i was in her room again studying the mirror. again. then i thought i had seen a girl in the mirror, but as i began to look closer i was interrupted by a knocking on the door. "yeah?" i said. "hello? Inspector Smith?" a vocie called. it was a young woman's voice. "call me Sheppard. and come in." she walked in. it was Alice's older sister. "hi. so your the last person that saw alice before she disappeared?" i said as i leaned up against the dresser. "yes i am. i saw alice running through the garden and i asked her what she was doing and she said she is following the white rabbit." i raised an eyebrow. "white rabbit?" i said. "and was she wearing a blue dress?" i said. she nodded. "good. now please leave i need to do something. and whatever happens whatever you hear donot absolutly donot open this door." i said as she walked out. "ok now then." i shut the door. and quickly studied the mirror again. and then i saw it. a room. a room on the other side and it wasnt a reflection... it was anothr room. different than the one that i was in. i touched the mirror and suddenly i was in the other room.


	2. Chapter 2 the Other Room and Tea

Chapter 2: the Other Room

**(sheppard's pov)**

I pressed my hand on the mirror and had looked very hard and then i saw the other room. i then had fell in through the mirror. "im in. now lets see if i can get-" i looked at the mirror and all i could see was my reflection of me in the other room. "hello?" a voice called out. "HEY!" a voice rang out. i looked around the room. "where are you?" i said outloud. "down here" i looked to see a small door, but a big knob. "hello?" i said. "HELLO FROM DOWN HERE!" the keyhole morphed into a mouth and then 2 eyes appeared above the door knob and of couse the door knob was a nose. "hi... saw did a little girl about-" i took my index and my thumb and put much distance between them. "this big. she wore a blue dress and if im right, she is following the white rabbit." i said. "yes as a matter of fact i did see a little rabbit in a blue dress pass through my keyhole. and the rabbit was deffinatly following the white girl." he said with a smile. i raised an eyebrow "right." i got up and looked at the table that was in the center. there were 2 vials and a key. "right i remember this. you have to take the key before you shrink yourself. right!" i said outloud. "correct young man. say what is your name?" i picked up the vial which said shrink. "call me Sheppard." i drank the liquid and i began to grow smaller, thankfully my clothes didnot remain big and the key which i had put on the floor was ready to be used. "ok! let me in!" i shouted. "insert the key here please." he said and he opened his mouth. i took the key and threw it like a javalin in ancient greek. the key sloted perfectly into place. and the door opened. "thank you Achelies." i said as i proceed through the door.

**(a few hours later, alice's POV)**

i walked through Wonderland for what seemed like hours. then i had saw the Chesire Cat agian. "cat!" alice shouted. "very observant, my dear alice." said the Chesire cat. the head had appeared and so did the tail but no body. "oh by the way alice, he went that way." the cat pointed with his tail to the right. "who did?" i asked. "the White Rabbit." the cat said as his head turned upside down. "he did?" i asked waiting for an answer. "he did what?" the cat asked. "went that way" i pointed to the direction that the cat ponted in. "who did?" he asked. "the white rabbit" i retorted. "what rabbit?" he asked again. "But didn't you just say - I mean - Oh, dear" i said as i had got irritated with the cat's confusing questions. "can you stand on your head alice?" he asked. "OH!" i proceeded onwards as the Chesire Cat disappeard. "what did i do to deserve this?" i asked myself.

**(a few minutes later, sheppard's Pov)**

wandering in the forest in a dangerous thing, especially if you in wonderland. i was not getting anywhere so i decided to ask for directions. "CHESIRE CAT!" i shouted. and then a cat had appeared out of thin air. "hello there you rang?" he said as he floated upside down. "why is a raven like a writing desk?" i asked him. "Oh! you will find the Mad Hatter and the March Hare in that direction young man." he pointed with his tail. and i looked to see a small house. "down with the bloody big head" i said, and i continued on. what i found was astounding. "tell me!" i shouted and a man with a big hat and a hare in a suit, looked at me. "Why is a Raven like a Wrinting Desk?" i shouted and the Mad Hatter and the March Hare laughed. "come forward sir and partake in our faboulous tea!" he said. a mouse had got me a cup and poured some tea. "Hatter and the Hare." i said. i knew that the cup had a hole in it. so all of the tea had fallen into the little dish when i picked it up. "Tell me this Hatter." he drank his tea even though his cup had a hole in it as well. "i have considering things that begin with the letter "A" and i have 3" he looked at me and laughed. "what a silly coincedence i have been investigating things with the letter "m"!" he said. "share share." he said. as i was just about to talk the march hare had thrown some sugar cubes at me but i caught them. "ha ha ha ha!" the march hare chuckled. " Acheivement, Astonishment and-" before i could tell the last one a girl in a blue dress had walked in. she had blonde hair and looked to be about 14. "Alice" i said as i looked at her. "found you." i said. i got up. "hatter and hare this is where i depart." i said. "good trip my very mad friend." he said. "i shouted back "happy un-birthday Hatter!" the hatter smiled. "HERE!" he took off his hat and threw it to me. "OH NO! Hatter i couldnt take this." i threw it back. "but i need you on the battlefield." i mouthed the word 'jabberwockey' and pointed to alice. he nodded. "Beware the Jabberwock my son." he said. "and shum The frumious Bandersnatch" i said to him. "come on alice." i said. and we both walked out.


End file.
